


The Deal with Elf Ears [Ernol]

by wynterelle



Series: The Deal with Elf Ears [3]
Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Confident Alenca, F/M, Missing Scene, Passionate but Romantically Clueless Ernol, Sensitive Elf Ears, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: A 'missing scene' from Ernol's route, if Alenca asks Ernol to stay the night with her while at Duliae's.
Relationships: Alenca Goffil | Main Character/Ernol Milirose
Series: The Deal with Elf Ears [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907425
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Deal with Elf Ears [Ernol]

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes an Alenca who falls more on the Daring, Tenacious, and Curious side of the personality stats.

Alenca sank into the bed and tried not to let her disappointment show.

After accepting her invitation to stay the night, Ernol had simply removed his boots, tucked the knives in them under a pillow, laid his sword beside the bed, and proceeded to sit up against the headboard, stretching his long legs out over top of the covers. As Alenca settled in to sleep beside him, his fingers sifted comfortingly through her hair as his gaze tracked constantly between the door and the window, watching carefully.

While this focused behaviour was far from unusual for Ernol, the sudden flurry of passionate kisses she'd received earlier that evening still had her heart aflutter. Given that he'd all but kissed her senseless, she hadn't expected him to just innocently keep watch at her side when she'd asked him to stay the night.

Thinking about the way he'd held her, the way she'd become almost drunk on the intensity of his kisses, had her quickly growing hot and restless once again. She looked up at him, his pale face and dark eyes proud and watchful in the moonlight, determined to keep her safe from the whole world, even if that world was his own. The steady brush of his fingers through her hair did nothing to calm her heart, the sound and rhythm of its beat rapidly increasing along with her escalating thoughts. Perhaps the effect was heightened by the constant stress and danger they faced, but recalling how his hands had felt around her waist, drawing her in against the strong, sure angles of his body, left her wanting so much more than kisses.

She wound the edge of the bedsheets around her fingers, took a deep breath, and asked, "Are you planning to keep watch all night?"

He glanced down at her as though startled by the sound of her voice in the darkness, his fingers pausing in their motions through her hair.

"Yes," he said, and resumed his vigil of the room's points of egress.

When it was clear that no further explanation would be forthcoming, Alenca bolstered her courage and tried again. “You can come under the covers if you’d like.”

Ernol merely shook his head. “I’m not cold.”

It wasn't the most promising start, but she'd always been tenacious.

“Maybe you could keep _me_ warm?” she suggested, pitching her voice low.

He nodded, seemingly in understanding, but Alenca’s hopes were dashed with his next words. “I’ll get you an extra blanket.”

He shifted, drawing away from her, but Alenca reached out and placed a hand on his arm before he could rise.

None of the eligible men she'd met in and around Edric had ever required anything more than the most cursory of hints, leaving her somewhat at a loss for how to proceed. So she just looked up at him, quirked an eyebrow in a way she dearly hoped was seductive, and tried her best. “Or we could keep warm _together_."

His gaze slipped over her form beneath the blankets, but just as Alenca felt a small thrill of triumph, he swallowed and looked away with a frown, his jaw tight. “I'm supposed to be keeping watch."

With a sigh, Alenca peeled back the covers and joined him on top of them. She looked straight at him, unflinching, even as the endless black of his eyes threatened to pull her in completely.

“Ernol,” she said, uncertain how much more obvious she could possibly be, “I would like it _very much_ if you joined me in bed.”

Gathering all the bravery she possessed, she put a hand on his leg. The firm muscles of his thigh tensed at her touch but he didn't move away, only looked at her, brows furrowed.

“In fact," Alenca continued, frustration seeping into her tone as she neared the end of her patience, "I’m _inviting_ you to do so.”

He cleared his throat, glancing away briefly before refocusing on her.

"What are you saying, Alenca?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse, dark eyes locked with hers.

She took a deep breath, grit her teeth, and held his gaze.

“Ernol," she said, "I want you to kiss me.”

Her hand on his thigh crept higher, and Ernol’s eyebrows raised along with it.

Alenca leaned in close, determined to make her wishes absolutely clear, and whispered, “And then I want you to do _a lot_ more than kiss me.”

He stared.

In the quiet of the night, Alenca could hear only the sound of their breathing, both a little too quick, and the tempestuous beat of her heart. She kept her hand where it was, dangerously high on his leg, although it took all of her daring not to move. As the moment stretched on, she began to wonder if she’d been too straightforward, even for him, or if perhaps she’d misread his earlier passion.

Finally, he blinked.

“Right,” he said, and then she was flat on her back beneath him.

Ernol pinned her down so fast she was momentarily stunned into stillness. But his mouth was on hers, just as feverish as before, and the sudden rush of heat through her body left her desperate to respond.

He kissed her with the same fervour that he had before, a frantic flood of feelings too long ignored. Alenca returned his kiss as best she could, but the sudden urgency of his desire, the strong weight of him against her, left her thoughts hot and overwhelmed.

He reached up and ran his fingers along her ear, the cool smoothness of his touch sending a shiver through her. He did it again and Alenca leaned into it, lost in the feelings his long-awaited attentions provoked in her.

But then he lingered at her ear for much too long, simply brushing over the edge again and again. Perplexed, Alenca let him do it, still swept up in the press of his lips against hers.

His fingertips continued to stroke across her ear as his kisses moved downwards along her jaw. She gasped as he found a sensitive patch of skin at the side of her neck, but even then she couldn't help but be distracted by his odd, continuous caress of her ear.

Certainly no human men had focused on her in such a way. Was it perhaps an elf thing? Curious to test her theory, Alenca reached up and ran her fingers along the top of his pointed ear. 

The normally silent Ernol groaned in a way that left no room for doubt about the effect that particular touch had on him.

Yes, Alenca concluded, it was definitely an elf thing.

With a devious grin, she worked her fingers along his ear. She traced around the piercings that dotted his earlobe, brushed over the shell, and teased lightly at the pointed tip. At this last touch, Ernol buried his face against her shoulder, muffling a noise so deep and truthful Alenca felt a curl of heat low in her belly.

In response, she did the only thing reasonable. Reaching her other hand up as well, she stroked the points of both his ears at the same time.

Ernol grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Alenca," he growled, breathing fast, his dark eyes all intensity and warning, "if you keep doing that, this is going to be over before it starts."

With her hands effectively restrained, Alenca pressed her hips up to meet his, rolling them against the hard heat she found there, delighting in the way his eyes fell closed for an instant, the way he bit his lip to stifle another groan.

"Then get started," she challenged, tempering her words with a smile.

He paused for a heartbeat, staring down at her, before giving a short, abrupt laugh. Shifting his hold on her wrists, he kept them tightly pinned in the grasp of one hand, using the other to hike the hem of her nightgown up to her hips.

Alenca squirmed as he trailed his fingertips along her inner thighs, his touch unnaturally cool on her heated skin, wasting no time in finding his destination. She gasped, hands twisting in his grip as he brushed against her, the strokes of his fingers firm and determined.

The intensity with which he watched her would have been unnerving, but under his demanding touch Alenca could do nothing but whimper and moan. When at last her thighs began to tremble, she strained against his hold on her wrists, so tight it almost hurt.

"Ernol," she pleaded between panted breaths, "let me go. I want to touch you too."

Sharp focus suddenly snapped, he glanced up, his eyes widening as though surprised to find he still had her pinned.

"Sorry." He released her wrists, rubbing at them lightly. His gaze broke away from hers for only a moment, growing almost sheepish before he turned the infinite black of his eyes on her again. "Is this alright so far?" He frowned, his brows drawing together. "Do humans… require anything else beforehand?"

Her hands now freed, Alenca placed her palms on either side of his face, drawing him in close. "I never thought I'd say this, Ernol," she told him, her voice rough with need, "but stop talking." 

"Mhm," he managed, all else silenced as she captured his mouth in a kiss, wild and burning.

Long past any semblance of grace, Alenca reached to undo his trousers, wrapping a leg around his hips to keep him where she wanted. But her efforts were too rushed to be effective, so as he moved to assist, she settled for running her hands up over his still-clothed back, threading into his hair before glancing yet again over his ears. He managed to free himself from his trousers just as she did so, hiding his face against her neck as he shivered at her touch.

He gripped her hips fervently and Alenca pressed upwards, eager for him. When at last they met, fitting themselves desperately together, she rolled her hips with abandon, driving him to match her pace. Eyes closing in concentration, he held himself in check as he worked to please her, his movements stoking the heat his earlier touches had sparked.

The way he hit against her left her quickly trembling all over, her breath coming fast, all her nerves alight. But even as she felt herself too close to slipping away, he was much too quiet, too focused. So with what little remained of her presence of mind, Alenca leaned up and licked shamelessly along his ear.

The effect was instantaneous. He buried his face in her hair, unable to hold back a groan so fierce it rumbled through her as well. His body went rigid above her, his breath catching as the rhythm of his hips staggered and broke. Feeling him so overcome, his hands tight on her hips as he managed one last, deep thrust had her falling to pieces as well, grinding herself up against him, his name on her lips.

They lay still for a moment after, the room suddenly quiet of all but the sound of their breathing. Alenca blinked slowly, hands drifting over his back, smoothing out the fabric of his shirt as she held him close. For his part, he seemed no less overwhelmed, pressed heavily against her, the quick rhythm of his heart beating next to her own.

At last, Alenca's thoughts regained form enough to speak. Running her hands over his back one last time, she bunched his shirt in her fists and laughed.

"We didn't even manage to get our clothes off," she said, very much amused at how carried away they'd been.

Ernol pushed himself up shakily onto his elbows, and Alenca had to resist the urge to pull his reassuring weight back against her.

"What?" He looked down in surprise. "Oh."

He rolled off of her, a little unsteady, and set his trousers right as Alenca tended to her rumpled nightgown.

Opening his mouth to speak, he paused, then said slowly, "That… didn't go how I'd imagined."

Alenca quirked an eyebrow, unable to resist. "Hmm? You'd imagined this before?"

He frowned and looked away, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm just teasing, Ernol," she said with a smile, taking pity on him. "I've thought about it too - and this was even better than I'd imagined." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before continuing, "Now will you _finally_ get under the covers with me?"

He nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face at last, and pulled her in close against him.


End file.
